Tricks And Treats With Family And Friends
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Katie and Rachel spend another fantastic Halloween with the Autobots and a few 'Cons who care about Katie. :) Done as a request for KatieMae77. :)


**KatieMae77, who owns Katie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Transformers G1 belongs to Hasbro. I only own Rachel. **

**All other characters mentioned belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Tricks And Treats With Family And Friends**

Katie smiled cutely as Elita did the finishing touches on her pretty, sky-blue princess dress she had made for her seven-year-old daughter for Halloween. "There," the femme said with a smile as she stepped back to view her handiwork. "Very pretty, just like you, sweetspark," she cooed, nuzzling her daughter's nose.

"No, you're pretty, Mommy," Katie said cutely, looking at her mother's pink and red princess dress. Both mother and daughter were going as princesses while Optimus Prime, Katie's father, was going as a prince.

Perceptor came into the rec room where the mother and daughter were and smiled. "Ah, there you two are," he said as seven-year-old Rachel came up beside him. She was dressed as the Pink Super Ninja Steel Power Ranger, her morphing star in her hand. "Hi, Katie! Hi, Aunty Elita!" The blonde-haired girl said happily.

"Hello, Rachel," Elita said with a smile as Katie ran to hug her sister. "You picked a good costume."

"Thanks," the young girl said. "I like yours and Katie's costumes too."

As they were all talking, they didn't notice something else come in and Katie squeaked in surprise when she was grabbed from behind and heard an evil cackle.

"I've got you now, princess! You'll never escape the slime monster! You're mine now!" He cackled.

The honey-haired girl knew who that voice belonged to and was trying her best not to giggle as she quickly played along.

"HELP! THE MONSTER'S GOT ME! HELP!" She screamed, making it sound realistic.

Rachel, also knowing who it was, got into character herself. "It's morphing time!" She called out, spinning her morpher. "Super Ninja Steel!"

It was cute to watch as Rachel 'battled' the monster back, but he still held Katie, who was working twice as hard now not to giggle. Suddenly, she felt two pairs of hands gently grab her arms and waist and gently pull her away from the 'monster'. She suddenly found herself wrapped in warm arms and a cape, looking up to see the Protectobots were dressed up as knights as their actual armor shined and they were all wearing capes and carrying swords. Hot Spot was the one holding her and he held her close as he pointed his sword at the 'monster'. Blades pulled out two of his swords and held them at ready and Streetwise stood behind him with one sword while Groove and First Aid helped to shield Katie.

"You stay away from our princess, you monster!" Hot Spot said right before Blades charged forward and 'slashed' the 'monster' in the chest.

"AHHH! YOU GOT ME!" The 'monster' yelled as he fell dramatically goofy on the floor, playing dead.

Unable to help it, Rachel and Katie both burst into uncontrollable giggles. "What kind of playing dead was that, Slingshot?" The honey-haired girl asked, still giggling.

The Aerialbot huffed. "Not my fault that Blades 'slashed' me," he said as he was helped up by the helo.

Optimus Prime came out, dressed just like a prince, and he chuckled. "I take it there was a 'monster' looking to 'kidnap' a princess?" He asked.

Rachel giggled. "Yeah, but the knights bravely protected her," she said.

"And Rachel 'fended' him off," Elita said with a laugh.

The rest of the Aerialbots came out with Air Raid dressed as a scarecrow, Silverbolt dressed as the Hulk, Fireflight was dressed as The Flash, and Skydive was dressed as a mummy. Katie grinned. "Neat costumes, guys!" She said happily.

"Thanks, Katie," Silverbolt said as the others nodded.

Optimus noticed the time. "We better get going if we want to do some trick-or-treating," he said.

"Yay!" Rachel and Katie cheered happily.

The Protectobots, the Aerialbots, Optimus Prime, and Elita transformed into their vehicle or air modes and headed out with the two sisters riding with the pink femme. "This is going to be so awesome!" Rachel said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Katie said in agreement.

* * *

They had just reached the outskirts of town when three airplanes flew towards them. "Optimus, we have company," Blades said. "It looks like three 'Cons, but...they're holding something white."

"Hmm. Do you know who they are?" Optimus asked.

"Looks like Thundercracker, Astrotrain, and Skywarp," the helo replied.

Hearing the first two names, Katie perked up, as did Rachel. "Maybe they want to join us again this year," the blonde-haired girl said.

"Can they, Mommy? Can they, Daddy?" The honey-haired girl asked hopefully.

"Let's see if that is why they are here," Optimus said as they all transformed. The three 'Cons also transformed and nodded to Optimus.

"Greetings, Optimus," Thundercracker said, looking a bit unsure. "Forgive us, but Astrotrain and myself were wondering if we could join you and the girls for trick-or-treating again this year."

The leader of the Autobots smiled. "Of course," he said before looking at Skywarp, who looked very unsure and was hiding a bit behind his brother, who turned to look at him.

"Come on, bro. Just ask," he said.

"Optimus will be fair," Astrotrain said.

Skywarp swallowed and looked at Optimus. "I was wondering if I may join you as well tonight," he said, his voice a little shaky. "Our base is...well...I'd rather not be there right now."

Elita sensed something was wrong. "Is Megatron...up to something?" She asked.

Thundercracker shook his head. "He's still recovering from the battle two days ago," he said. "But he got really mad at some of the 'Cons and...really damaged some of them."

"He even swore that he'd get Katie again someday," Astrotrain said with a shudder.

Even Skywarp shuddered. "Thundercracker showed me the video of what the others did to Katie last time and...I was almost sick," he admitted. "Sparklings should never be harmed. Sadly, not all 'Cons feel that way."

"But some of you do," Hot Spot said. "You've proven you'd risk your own spark to help our little sister, Thundercracker."

"Yes," the dark-blue seeker said. "Myself, Skywarp, Astrotrain, and a few others would go against Megatron to keep Katie safe."

The Aerialbots were unsure. "How do we know this isn't a trick, Optimus?" Silverbolt asked.

Rachel looked up at them. "Thundercracker saved Katie after she had been turned into a baby and the time she had been kidnapped, he and Astrotrain snuck Katie out and got her back to us," she said.

"That's true," First Aid said.

Elita nodded. "Optimus, I see no reason these three can't join us for Halloween," she said, seeing her daughter's face light up at that.

"Does anyone else know you guys are out tonight?" Streetwise asked the three 'Cons.

"Just the ones that care about Katie and they're covering for us," Astrotrain said.

Optimus nodded. "Alright, then. You three may join us," he said.

"Do you have costumes?" Rachel asked.

"Actually, we couldn't decide on what to be," Skywarp admitted.

"Any ideas?" Thundercracker asked.

The blonde-haired girl fell into thought before grinning, motioning the three closer. They turned on their holoforms and leaned down to hear her as she whispered her idea. Astrotrain nodded. "I like that idea," he said before his holoform changed. Moments later, he was dressed as a wizard. Thundercracker smiled and his holoform changed so that he was dressed as a skeleton and Skywarp grinned as he changed his holoform so that he looked like Captain Hook.

Katie was amazed. "Wow! Great costumes!" She said.

"Thanks," Thundercracker said. "Your sister thought of them."

"Good suggestions, Rachel," Optimus said with a nod and the young girl beamed happily. Katie also beamed as she saw the houses up ahead.

"Come on! Let's trick-or-treat!" She said excitedly.

* * *

And what a time they had. The girls both got plenty of candy and both girls and the Autobots and three 'Cons received many compliments on their costumes. After the girls' treat buckets were full, Katie begged her parents to let the 'Cons stay over for the night and they could watch a movie.

"What movie do you girls want to watch?" Elita asked.

"How about Scooby-Doo And The Boo Brothers?" Rachel suggested.

"Yeah!" Katie agreed.

Seeing that the girls picked out a favorite one and it was a good movie, Elita and Optimus agreed and it wasn't long before the girls were in their pajamas and ready for the movie. Rachel sat with the Aerialbots while Katie sat with the 'Cons. She climbed up into Skywarp's lap and he smiled, cuddling her. "TC was right. You are just the cutest little sparkling," he said.

She giggled as Astrotrain received a comm and he smiled. "Well, looks like the slime trick worked," he said. "The others are trying to clean up quite a mess."

Everyone laughed at that as it had been the three's idea to do the slime prank and the 'Cons that were fond of Katie had agreed to do it and it had apparently been quite a success.

Optimus chuckled as he held Elita. "It seems that tonight will be a quiet one," he said.

She smiled, giving him a kiss. "That will be nice," she said as they all settled down to watch the movie.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
